Dynasty Warriors X
Dynasty Warriors X is the tenth game in the Dynasty Warriors main series. Gameplay The gameplay of Dynasty Warriors X is based on previous "Dynasty Warriors" games. It is a hack-and-slash beat-'em-up 3-D action game. The game features multiple modes. Story Mode presents a number of chronologically consecutive battle stages revolving around one chosen kingdom. As you complete more battles in Story Mode, you will unlock more stages for use in Free Mode. You'll be able to play as either side of a battle in this mode and all stats/weapons acquired can be carried over to the other modes. Free Mode allows for two-player cooperative gameplay. Challenge Mode introduces a number of specialized stages with specific challenges, including time trials. The Encyclopedia feature gives a description of each officer in Dynasty Warriors X, including every non-player character. The Options feature stores viewed pre-rendered videos and offers gameplay and presentation options to the player. Modes Story Mode The historical story mode that first follows the Three Kingdoms' stories. When these tales conclude, the player can then play the Jin faction to end the era. For the first time in the series, the Other factions will have a separate Story Mode from one another, expanding on battles involving characters from Other forces. *Shu Story Mode *Wei Story Mode *Wu Story Mode *Jin Story Mode *Yellow Turbans Story Mode *Dong Zhuo's Forces Story Mode *Yuan Shao's Forces Story Mode *Lu Bu's Forces Story Mode *Nanman Story Mode *Yuan Shu's Forces Story Mode *Gongsun Zan's Forces Story Mode *Ma Teng's Forces Story Mode *Gan Ji's Story Mode *Zuo Ci's Story Mode Free Mode Free Mode is a mode featured in several Warriors titles first introduced in Dynasty Warriors 2. Here are the general characteristics of this mode: *A one-way replication of unlocked stages that omits potential story progression, cutscenes or dialogue. *The option to play as a character different than the ones available / assigned in Story Mode. *Possible choice to fight from the perspective of either faction —or occasional third parties— for the chosen map; this option is omitted in the Warriors Orochi series and the third-party collaboration titles (Gundam, Fist of North Star, etc.). *Enemies will speak stock quotes when approached by the player character, making it one of the easiest methods of hearing a character's death quote in battle. Select characters may offer unique dialogue found only in this mode. Playable characters that can't be played within a game's main story mode are usually dubbed "Free Mode characters" by fans. These characters have unique traits to distinguish them from unique NPCs, player-created characters, or other generals on the field. Their prohibition from Story Mode is met with mixed impressions, especially with the fans who desire to experience more facets of the game's stories. Fans who do not prefer story repetition don't find this as a negative feature. Conquest Mode It is a mode to the series which lets players explore another side of the Three Kingdoms era. Compared to Story Mode's fixed settings, Conquest Mode encourages freedom for the player to do whatever they see fit. Within this mode, players can earn the ultimate weapons in the game and unlock various playable characters. Specific stories and stages are set to be made exclusive to this mode. Two players with an online connection can choose to play through this mode together. Normal co-op with two controllers is also available. Similar to the Legendary Mode of previous titles, these preset scenarios are separated into three categories: *Romance of the Three Kingdoms themed events. *"What-if?" stories. *Side stories to showcase talents of individual characters. Either interactive section in the mode can lead to more episodes or an ending in the mode. Once a stage is cleared, the player may choose to either move onto another episode or complete the same one again as many times as they like. Characters share their stats and strengths in either of the two playable modes. This means rewards gained in Conquest Mode can be used in Story Mode and vice versa. The player's character can also form friendly bonds with other characters in this mode for their everlasting support. Ambition Mode Players are tasked with raising the Tongquetai Palace, a safe haven for peasants. The overall goal is to increase the tower's popularity so that even the emperor (Emperor Xian) will visit. To fund the tower's construction and status, players need to fight in various battles; defeating enemy officers allows them to be recruited as a partner. Players start out with the weapon shop as their sole base facility. More can be added or expanded upon as the town gradually becomes populated with people. These include a food market, a trade shop, a menagerie, etc. Battles are divided into four categories: Skirmishes, Unconventional Battles, Great Battles, and Mock Battles. *Skirmishes grant materials. *Unconventional Battles help increase fame. *Great Battles tend to reward players with new recruitable partners. *Mock Battles allow the player to face off against allies, though they will not drop any materials or weapons. Tongquetai Palace must be completely constructed first in order to unlock this type of battle. Gallery This mode allows players to view and rotate character models, view wallpapers, and watch movies found in kingdoms' Musou Modes. Guardian animals and weapons can also be viewed. If the character reaches level 50, a voice gallery will also be unlocked. Encyclopedia This section summarises the entire Three Kingdoms era, includes terminology from the time period, a consolidated timeline, and brief bios of all the characters in the game (playable and NPCs). The data combines history and information found in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel. Options This mode allows the player to alter the settings such as display (health bars, subtitles, brightness), controls (targeting, vibration, button settings), sound (music volume, sound effects volume, voice volume), save / load and graphics (quality, graphic detail, texture quality). Characters The following is a list of the playable characters in the game. Shu Characters Wei Characters Wu Characters Jin Characters Other Characters ---- * Denotes new characters to the series ** Denotes characters added through Dynasty Warriors X: Xtreme Legends *** Denotes characters added through Dynasty Warriors X: Empires ''Bold denotes default characters'' (Dynasty Warriors X only) ---- Related Games Like previous games in the series, Dynasty Warriors X is followed by two expansions. The first, Dynasty Warriors X: Xtreme Legends was released for PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U and Xbox One on September 28, 2020 worldwide. It includes additional features not present in Dynasty Warriors 9, such as a new story mode dedicated to Li Jue and his forces, new stages for the rest of the kingdoms and other characters, new content for Ambition Mode, a new EX attack for each character, and one new playable character: Cheng Yu. It also enables cross-platform multiplayer. The second expansion, Dynasty Warriors X: Empires was released for the PlayStation 4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One on October 4, 2020. Like previous Empires expansions, the game focuses more on a strategical and tactical battle system. It allows players to modify the player force's flags, horses, and soldiers, as well as featuring large-scale strategems, enhanced from Dynasty Warriors 9: Empires. In addition to the marriage system, players' officers can have children with their spouses. One new playable character was added in Dynasty Warriors X: Empires: Zhuge Jin.